creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fortgeschritten: Die Maschinengärten von Dank Qua
thumbSie ist erneut auf die Jagd gegangen und kaum da sich ihr insektenhafter Körper aus der Öffnung der Höhle geschoben hat, gehen meine Gedanken wieder zu diesem verfluchten Reisekatalog: meiner einzigen Hoffnung und meiner größten Versuchung, der größten Gefahr zur endgültigen Verdammnis. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick zum Höhleneingang, für den Fall, dass sie vielleicht noch zurückkommen wird, um irgendetwas zu holen oder sich zu versichern, dass ich noch da bin. Aber dort ist nach wie vor niemand zu sehen und abgesehen von den fernen, klackenden, tausendfach erklingenden Schritten ihres Schwarms höre ich auch nichts. Nicht einmal eines unserer unzähligen, grauenhaften Kinder stört gerade meine Privatsphäre. Also krame ich den Reisekatalog unter unserem Bett hervor, bei dem es sich um eine seltsame Konstruktion aus zerkauten und unzerkauten Käferhüllen, festgestampfter Erde und Steinen handelte, die sie – wahrscheinlich schon vor Jahren – mit ihrem Speichel zusammengefügt hat. Ich wuchte den schweren Prospekt auf meinen Schoß und begann darin zu blättern, wie ich es schon so oft getan habe. Allerdings vermeide ich es nach wie vor, die letzte Seite zu betrachten und kämpfe mit aller Macht gegen die drängende, fast zwanghafte Neugier auf den Ort an, der sich hinter dem dazugehörigen Wort verbergen mochte. Stattdessen halte ich mich an den vorderen Teil, an die Seiten die mich einst in die tiefsten Dschungel, die exotischsten Städte und die entlegensten Inseln meiner Geburtswelt geführt haben. An die Seiten, die jetzt allesamt verblasst und weiß wie Schnee vor mir liegen. Die vielen leeren Seiten bringen mich auf eine Idee – vielleicht sollte ich einige meiner Erlebnisse niederschreiben. Vielleicht hilft mir das wenigstens das verfluchte Fernweh noch für einige Zeit zu besänftigen. Aber was soll ich zum Schreiben nehmen? Es gibt hier weder Stifte noch Kreide oder sonst etwas Geeignetes. Oder doch? Ich sehe mich genauer in der Höhle um. Tatsächlich ist das seltsame Bett das einzige Möbelstück hier. Alles was es hier sonst noch gibt, sind diese ekelhaften Käfer von denen wir uns ernähren und … genau, die Käfer. Es kostet mich ein wenig Überwindung, aber ich breche dennoch ein Stück von einem der ausgelutschten Insektenpanzer ab, tunke in ihn das dickflüssige, dunkle, fast schwarze Blut, welches noch am Kopf des Käfers klebt und kratze damit versuchsweise über die erste leere Seite des Katalogs. Erfreut stellte ich fest, dass ich tatsächlich mit dem Blut schreiben kann, auch wenn der Geruch scheußlich ist und die so entstehenden Buchstaben einen widerwärtigen, metallischen Glanz besitzen. Aber immerhin werde ich schreiben und den Katalog mit meinen Erinnerungen füllen können. Also schicke ich meine Gedanken zurück in die Vergangenheit, zurück an einen wuchernden Ort aus Stahl, zurück zu den endlosen Maschinengärten von “Dank Qua”. “Das erste was du lernst, wenn du dich in Dank Qua befindest, ist, dass Stillstand gleichbedeutend mit dem Tod ist. Mein Tor in diese fremde Welt öffnete sich damals direkt auf einem gewaltigen, sich langsam drehenden Zahnrad, welches wie alles in Dank Qua von einer feinen Schicht aus Rost bedeckt war und dessen scharfe Zacken wie nach oben gefaltete Blütenkelche emporragten. Dennoch waren diese Blütenkelche nicht das eigentlich Gefährliche. Die größte Gefahr bestand für mich damals in einer Kombination aus zwei unglücklichen Umständen. Der eine war der, dass das Zahnrad nach innen leicht abschüssig war und der andere, dass es – dem Rost zum Trotz – an vielen Stellen mit einer durchsichtigen, öligen Substanz bedeckt war. Beides führte dazu, dass ich langsam aber sicher den Halt verlor und mich immer schneller auf das Loch im Inneren des Zahnrades zubewegte. Dies wäre vor allem deswegen fatal gewesen, weil sich direkt darunter eine Reihe weiterer kleinerer, ratternder Zahnräder befand, die – wäre ich durch das Loch gefallen – meinen Leib unweigerlich und äußerst schmerzhaft zerquetscht hätten. Und lange sah es nicht danach aus, dass ich diesem Schicksal würde entgehen können. Es gab nichts, an dem ich mich festhalten konnte und der das Rattern der kleineren Zahnräder in meinen Ohren wurde mit jeder Sekunde lauter, während ich hilflos auf mein Verderben zu schlitterte und meine Hände sinnlos in das rötlich-braune Metall zu krallen versuchte. Daran in meinem wilden Hinabrutschen, den Katalog aus dem Rucksack zu kramen, war gar nicht erst zu denken. Dass ich hier noch sitzen und das hier niederschreiben kann, habe ich allein der Biene zu verdanken. Dabei handelte es sich natürlich nicht um eine gewöhnliche Biene und ich bin mir ganz und gar sicher, dass sie meine Rettung nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Alles was diese gewaltigen, rostbraunen, stählernen Bienen interessiert, ist die ölige, durchsichtige und scharf riechende Schmiere, die aus jeder der eigenartigen Zahnradblumen in Dank Qua hervorquellt. Als das beinah busgroße Geschöpf sich auf der Blüte niederließ, um – wie ich später erfuhr – eben diese Schmiere zu sammeln und in ihren Stock zu tragen und sich ihr gewaltiger Schatten, vor der glühend roten Sonne von Dank Qua ausbreitete. Bei diesem Anblick war mir zunächst – trotz meiner ohnehin misslichen Lage – beinah das Herz stehen geblieben. Ihre sirrenden, gläsernen Flügel, ihre im Flug angewinkelten Beine und ihr scharfer Stachel versprachen mir einen grausameren Tod als sogar die malmenden Zacken der Zahnräder. Zu meiner Erleichterung stürzte sich das Geschöpf aber nicht auf mich, sondern landete mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm unmittelbar neben mir, tauchte seinen Rüssel in die Schmiere und wälzte seinen mit feinen Drahthärchen überwucherten Leib in dem dichten Roststaub, der auf dem Boden lag. Trotz meiner Angst besaß ich die Geistesgegenwart eines der metallenen Beinchen mit einer Hand zu packen und mich daran festzuhalten. Ich tat es keinen Moment zu früh. Bereits wenige Sekunden nach der Landung, hatte die Metallbiene anscheinend alles aus der Blüte gesammelt, was sie interessierte. Sie erhob sich erneut mit einigen kräftigen Flügelschlägen und wenn ich mich nicht mit aller Kraft an dem dürren Metallbein festgeklammert hätte, wäre ich wohl zurück auf die Zahnradblüte und direkt in mein Verderben gefallen. Doch, auch wenn ich nicht abstürzte, wurden mir die Arme fast aus den Gelenken gerissen, als das eigenartige Insekt sich in die Luft erhob. Von den reissenden Winden, dem Schwindel und der jäh aufkommenden Höhenangst, die mich dabei erfassten ganz zu schweigen. Zudem gab es noch ein anderes Problem: Ein wenig von der klaren Schmiere war auch auf das Bein der Biene gelangt und sorgte nun dafür, dass ich langsam aber sicher drohte, meinen gerade erst gewonnenen Halt wieder zu verlieren. Ich verbrachte einige schreckliche Sekunden damit, panisch nachzugreifen, während ich immer wieder abrutschte und einmal sogar fast herunter gefallen wäre. Jedoch gelang es mir am Ende mich wieder hochzukämpfen und mit einer letzten und fast übermenschlichen Kraftanstrengung auf den Rücken der Kreatur zu klettern. Dort angekommen hielt ich mich an den – glücklicherweise äußerst flexiblen – Drahthaaren der Biene fest. Ob diese ihren blinden Passagier inzwischen bemerkt hatte, wusste ich nicht. Jedenfalls machte sie keine Anstalten mich abzuschütteln. Mit schmerzenden Armen, noch viel stärker schmerzendem Rücken und gleichermaßen erfüllt von Angst und Staunen sah ich die Welt, die sich unter mir ausbreitete. Eine Welt unter einer rostroten Eisensonne, die wie eine gezackte Kunstskulptur am Himmel hing und die dennoch rötliche Strahlen aus Licht und Wärme nach unten sandte. Ich erblickte hunderte, tausende, nein zigtausende der Zahnradblumen und gelegentlich sogar gewaltige, mit vielen Zweigen ausgestattete Zahnradbäume, die auf dicken, massiven Stämmen aus Metall standen. Von den Zahnradblumen waren manche freischwebend übereinander gestapelt und hielten sich entgegen allen Gesetzen der Schwerkraft in der Luft, so wie die Blüte auf der ich zuerst gelandet war, andere aber steckten auf hohen dünnen Metallgestängen. Ihre “Blütenkelche” waren mal flach wie bei Gänseblümchen, mal so tief wie bei Tulpen und trotz meiner mittelmäßigen Botanikkenntnisse erinnerten sie mich in ihrer Gestalt nicht selten an mir bekannte Pflanzen. In vielen dieser Kelche sah ich metallische Bienen oder auch dicke, stählerne Hummeln Rost und Öl sammeln und auch den wenigen freien Flächen, die nicht gänzlich von messerscharfen Grashalmen aus Metall bedeckt waren, erblickte ich Fliege, Wespen, Käfer und andere Insekten, die kein Interesse an den Blumen zu besitzen schienen. Doch auch sie waren nicht untätig. Ich sah eine titanische Gottesanbeterin, deren Scheren fast bis an die Kelche der höchsten Blüten ragten, einem nur unwesentlich kleineren Hirschkäfer seinen Kopf abreißen und ihn sich ins Maul stopfen, wobei Stücke seines Metallgeweihs abbrachen und auf dem Boden landete, wo sie sofort von kleineren Käfern verschlungen wurden. Die Gottesanbeterin hatte allerdings nicht lange Freude an ihrer Beute. Denn kurz darauf wurde sie gleich von mehreren silberglänzenden Tausendfüßlern überfallen, die sich einfach mitten durch ihren Leib bohrten, sie förmlich auseinanderrissen und sich ihrerseits die Überreste einverleibten. So ging es weiter. Es war ein stetes Werden und Vergehen. Und auch wenn ich hin und wieder Nester mit kupferfarbenen Eiern erblickte, aus denen kleine Larven schlüpften, so wunderte es mich dennoch, dass bei diesem gnadenlosen Geschehen, dieser Reinform des “Fressens und gefressen Werdens”, überhaupt irgendwelches Leben älter als einige Minuten wurde. Das Beunruhigendste war allerdings nicht einmal dieses insektoide Schlachtfest. Und es waren auch nicht die gelegentlich auftretenden und vergleichsweise kleinen robotoiden Säugetiere wie Mäuse, Kaninchen oder Ratten, die an den Blumen nagten oder von den riesenhaften Insekten gefressen wurden. Es waren dünne, humanoide Gestalten, die zwar ebenfalls ganz aus Metall bestanden, die aber doch sehr an Menschen erinnerten, wenn man einmal von ihrer ungewöhnlichen Größe und von ihren grotesk verformten und langgestreckten Händen absah, die mehr einem überlangen Rechen als gewöhnlichen Händen glichen. Sie waren nicht besonders zahlreich, aber doch zahlreich genug um mir selbst bei meinem kurzen Überflug über den Garten aufzufallen. Und anders als bei den metallenen Tieren nahm ich bei ihnen durchaus so etwas, wie eine gewisse Intelligenz war. Ein Bewusstsein, welches sich von Zeit zu Zeit auch auf mich richtete und das dafür sorgte, dass ich mit einem Mal sehr froh war, hier oben auf dem Rücken der Biene und weit vom Zugriff dieser Kreaturen entfernt zu sein. Dennoch sah ich sie und beobachtete sie meinerseits, wenn ich konnte. Meistens gingen sie in den Maschinengärten umher, hoben verletzte Tiere auf oder kümmerten sich ausgiebig um die metallenen Blumen, indem sie sie geradebogen, zerbrochene Stängel zusammenfügten (wie auch immer sie das bewerkstelligten) oder sie von den Überresten toter Tiere befreiten. Vieles davon erahnte ich mehr als das ich es wirklich sah, aber meine Fantasie war inzwischen geschult genug um die Lücken meiner Wahrnehmung zu füllen. Einmal entdeckte ich bei der Beobachtung dieser Wesen etwas wirklich verstörenderes: Eines dieser Wesen trug etwas in seinen Armen. Etwas deutlich Kleineres und wild Zappelndes. Ich konnte es nicht genau erkennen, da mein Reittier plötzlich schneller flog und die Gestalt bald hinter weiteren Gräsern und Metallblumen verschwand. Aber ich hätte dennoch beschwören können, dass ich Haut gesehen hatte. Kein Metall, sondern normale, menschliche Haut. So beunruhigend dieser Gedanke auch war – dennoch wand ich den Blick nun wieder jenem Wesen zu, welches mich als blinden Passagier auf seinem Rücken trug. Es war keine Einbildung gewesen. Die Biene flog wirklich deutlich schneller. Und als ich meinen Blick gen Osten richtete (aus irgendeinem Grund nahm ich zumindest an, das es Osten sein musste), erkannte ich auch, warum das so war. Denn dort erstreckte sich ein titanenhaftes Oval – größer selbst als der höchste Wolkenkratzer, den ich je erblickt hatte – welches einfach in der Luft schwebte, als wäre es das Mutterschiff einer bizarren Alienrasse. Und wie bei einem solchen Mutterschiff flogen ständig kleinere Objekte aus dem Oval heraus und wieder hinein. Allerdings handelte es sich hierbei nicht um Raumschiffe, sondern um Bienen. Metallbienen. Spätestens jetzt wurde mir klar, wohin mich meine Reise führen würde: Die Biene brachte mich zu ihrem Stock. Fast gleichzeitig mit dieser Erkenntnis kam mir die Gewissheit, dass ich diesen Stock nicht von innen sehen wollte. Die Biene mochte mich bis jetzt verschont oder sich zumindest nicht für mich interessiert haben. Aber würde das so bleiben, wenn sie erst in ihrem Heim wäre? Und würde das auch für ihre Schwarmgenossen gelten, oder würden diese nicht vielmehr versuchen den Eindringling totzustechen? Während der Stock näher und näher kam, überdachte ich meine Optionen. Ich hätte natürlich einfach den Katalog aus dem Rucksack kramen und mein nächstes Reiseziel ansteuern können. Allerdings hieße das, dass ich die Geheimnisse dieser Welt für immer unergründet hinter mir zurücklassen würde. Denn wie ich ja bereits wusste, gab es kein Zurück mehr in eine einmal besuchte Welt. Die andere Möglichkeit hätte darin bestanden abzuspringen. Ein Blick nach unten verriet mir jedoch, dass das wahrscheinlich einem Selbstmord gleichkäme. Während ich meine Gedanken ergebnislos kreisen Ließ, erblickte ich nun erstmals zwischen all den stahlharten Gräsern und Blumen so etwas wie Flüsse. Bei den meisten handelte es sich – wie ich bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkte – um nichts anderes als seltsam gewundene Fließbänder, andere hingegen waren eindeutig mit Flüssigkeiten gefüllt, die manchmal zäh und schwarzbraun dahinflossen und manchmal beinah klar waren oder auch in allen Farben des Regenbogens in der roten Sonne glitzerten. Diese Flüsse würden vielleicht eine verhältnismäßig weiche Landung ermöglichen. Allerdings hatte ich keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass die darin schwappenden Flüssigkeiten nicht giftig oder ätzend sein würden und selbst wenn nicht, so war die Chance einen solchen Fluss bei meiner Landung auch zu treffen, nicht eben groß. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich noch so lange gezögert und mit mir gehadert, bis ich am Ende tot im Stock der Metallbienen gelegen hätte. Aber es kam anders. Denn während ich vor mich hin gegrübelt hatte, hatten sich meinem unfreiwilligen Reittier zwei ihrer Schwarmkollegen genähert. Und anders als die Biene, auf deren Rücken ich mich befand, zeigten sie durchaus Interesse an mir. Ihre stählernen Facettenaugen fixierten mich und eine von ihnen krümmte bereits ihren Leib, um ihren Stachel gegen mich in Position zu bringen. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und drohte dann fast stehen zu bleiben, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich keine Zeit mehr hatte, um den Katalog zu benutzen. Ich zögerte noch einige wertvolle Sekunden, während ich in die beängstigende Landschaft unter mir starrte. Erst als das dröhnende Schlagen gläserner Flügel immer schneller an mein Ohr drang, entschied ich mich zu springen. In diesen Moment war ich mir fast sicher, dass dies das Ende meiner Reisen sein würde. Während die Szenen eines – immerhin zuletzt sehr abwechslungsreichen Lebens – an meinem inneren Auge vorbeizogen, die warme Luft meine Kleidung hochriss, ein flaues Gefühl meinen Magen und meine Brust erfüllte und ich langsam in die Ohnmacht zu kippen drohte, sah ich, wie sich mir der Boden mehr und mehr näherte. Soweit ich das erkennen konnte, lagen die Chancen ungefähr fünfzig zu fünfzig entweder von einem der metallenen Grashalme aufgespießt zu werden oder in dem schwarzen, öligen Flusslauf zu landen, auf den mein Sprung abgezielt hatte. Ich war – und dieser Gedanke kam mir bereits während meines Falls – im Grunde wie eine Münze, die ein Spieler bei vollem Einsatz in die Luft geschnippt hatte. Das Schicksal entschied, dass ich auf der richtigen Seite landen sollte. Aber da dieses Schicksal anscheinend auch etwas gegen zu viel Glück einzuwenden hatte, geschah kurz vor meiner Landung in dem schwarzbraunen Fluss noch etwas anderes. Mein Rucksack – der Rucksack, der mich auf all meinen weiten Reisen so zuverlässig begleitete hatte und in dem sich der Reisekatalog, mein wertvollster Besitz überhaupt, befand – löste sich von meinem Rücken. Das Gewebe der Trageriemen war von wilden Fluchtaktionen, Kletterpartien auf schroffen Berghängen, Sandstürmen und unzähligen dichten Dschungeln bereits ziemlich angegriffen gewesen und die Schwerkraft, samt einer unerwartet heftigen Windböe schienen ihnen nun den Rest zu geben. Es war dieselbe Windböe, die den Rucksack erfasste und ihn weit nach Osten in Richtung eines der flussartigen Fließbänder abtrieb. Mein Reisekatalog, mein Zauberbuch, mein Fluchtticket aus jeder Gefahr, war nun fort. Das war der letzte Gedanke, bevor ich hart in der öligen Brühe aufschlug. Auch hierbei offenbarte das Schicksal jene Form von sadistischer Liebenswürdigkeit, die es mir bereits im Flug hatte Zuteil werden lassen. Die Landung war nicht hart genug, um mich zu töten. Aber sie war trotzdem alles andere als sanft. Der Aufprall war so heftig, dass er mir wie mit einem Vorschlaghammer alle Luft aus den Lungen prügelte. Meine Muskeln wurden so stark zusammengedrückt, dass mein Körper sich anfühlte wie eine wandelnde Prellung und während ich in die ölige Flüssigkeit hinabsank, spürte und hörte ich noch, wie etwas in meinem linken Fuß knackte. Dann verschwand die Welt und wurde schwarz und es kommt mir heute noch wie ein Wunder vor, dass es mir gelang meinen fatalen Atemreflex davon abzuhalten mir das ölige, schwarzbraune Zeug in die Lungen zu pumpen und die Lungenbläschen damit zu verkleben. Es gelang mir sogar, mich nach einigen Sekunden der Orientierungslosigkeit zurück an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen, wo ich sofort mein Bestes tat mir das stinkende Zeug wenigstens halbwegs von Mund, Augen und Nase zu entfernen. Offensichtlich war es nicht ätzend, aber das hieß ja nicht automatisch auch, dass es gesund war. Auch wenn dabei erneut ein jäher Schmerz durch mein Fußgelenk schoss und mir unmissverständlich klar machte, dass es gebrochen war, sah ich danach sofort zum Himmel, um mich zu vergewissern, dass die Metallbienen nicht hinter mir her waren. Zum Glück war auch das nicht der Fall. Zwar konnte ich noch immer den gigantischen, freischwebenden Bienenstock und eine Menge riesiger Insekten sehen, die darauf zu und davon wegflogen, aber anscheinend hatten sie keinerlei Interesse mehr an mir. Ich gönnte mir einen tiefen, erleichterten Atemzug, wobei ich den scharfen Geruch der öligen Flüssigkeit ignorierte. Auch wenn meine Lage ziemlich beschissen war – mit gebrochenen Fußgelenk und ohne Katalog in einer nicht eben freundlichen Welt – , so war ich doch immerhin noch am Leben. Aber meine Erleichterung hielt nur so lange, bis ich erneut mehrere Stiche in meinem Fuß verspürte. In meinem eigentlich unversehrten rechten Fuß. Zuerst dachte ich noch, dass ich mir diesen auch noch verletzt und dies zuerst nur wegen des ganzen Adrenalins in meinem Körper nicht bemerkt hätte. Aber als diese Stiche sich zwei Sekunden später auch noch auf mein Bein erstreckten, dämmerte mir die Wahrheit. Das war keine Zerrung und auch kein Bruch. Irgendetwas da unten griff mich an. “Scheisse!”, schrie ich. Panik und Todesangst vertrieben jede noch so kleine Erleichterung. Da ich durch die trübe Flüssigkeit nichts sehen und die Angreifer auch nicht abschütteln konnte, tat ich das einzig logische: Ich kämpfte mich ans Ufer. Oder ich versuchte es zumindest. Denn mit all den Schmerzen und dem gebrochenen Fußgelenk war das nicht eben einfach. Zudem schienen meine Angreifer, von denen sich jetzt einige eindeutig in meinem Bein verbissen hatten, etwas dagegen zu haben, dass ich vor ihnen floh. Immer wenn ich fast aus der schwachen Strömung der schwarzbraunen Brühe heraus war, zogen sie mich mit einem Ruck wieder hinein. Meine Kräfte ließen immer mehr nach und ein Teil von mir wollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach aufgeben. Nicht aus Fatalismus oder Todessehnsucht, sondern weil die Schmerzen und die Schwäche so übermächtig wurden. Aber dann bekam ich in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch einen der metallenen Grashalme zu fassen und zog mich daran endgültig ans Ufer. Schwarzbraune Pfützen bildeten sich überall auf dem rostroten Metallboden und ich blieb schwer atmend liegen. Ich war nicht der einzige, der es ans Ufer geschafft hatte. An meinem Bein hingen ein dutzend kleiner, metallener Fische, die sich gierig in mein Fleisch verbissen hatten und sich immer tiefer hineinfraßen. Ich knallte mein Bein mit Macht gegen den Metallboden, konnte aber lediglich einen von ihnen abschütteln, wobei seine scharfen Zähne einen kleinen Brocken Fleisch aus meinem Bein zogen, bevor er platschend mit seiner Beute ins Wasser entschwand. An Aufstehen war nicht zu denken, zumal mein linker Fuß in einem seltsamen Winkel von meinem Unterschenkel abstand. Aber irgendwie ahnte ich dennoch, dass ich mich weiter vom Fluss entfernen musste. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber da war eine Art Intuition in mir, der ich einfach folgen musste. Da auf meine Beine kein Verlass war, schlang ich die freie, ölverschmierte linke Hand um den nächsten Grashalm, der zum Glück nicht allzu weit entfernt wuchs und hangelte mich auf diese Weise langsam vorwärts. Ich musste es einfach schaffen, bevor mein ganzes Bein Fischfutter geworden war. Ich ignorierte die Schmerzen und die Panik und arbeitete mich eine weitere Reihe vor, während ich die Fische noch immer als zappelndes Gewicht an meinem Bein spürte. “Lasst endlich los, ihr Mistviecher!”, schrie ich durch den Schleier aus Schmerz, der auch dadurch entstand, dass mein gebrochenes Fußgelenk und der dazugehörige Fuß holprig über den Boden schleiften. Und endlich geschah es. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Signal hin ließen diese stählernen Plagegeister mein Bein los. Warum genau, das kann ich heute noch nicht sagen. Aber ich habe zumindest eine Theorie. Es klingt vielleicht verrückt, aber wäre es nicht möglich, dass sie den Fluss zum Leben brauchten? Natürlich atmeten sie nicht, aber es wäre doch zumindest denkbar, dass diese Wesen eine Flüssigkeit benötigten, um zu existieren, auf irgendeine verdrehte, metaphysische, magische oder auch psychologische Weise, die ich nicht verstand. Wie gesagt, mit Sicherheit kann ich es nicht sagen, aber eine bessere Erklärung ist mir bis heute nicht eingefallen und damals hatte ich ohnehin ganz andere Sorgen. Sobald der akute Schmerz an meinem Bein etwas nachgelassen hatte, wagte ich es die Schäden zu begutachten. Und die waren groß. Mein linker Fuß war nicht zu benutzen. Mein rechtes Bein besaß zwar vielleicht noch die nötige Stabilität, um zu gehen, war aber eine brennende, ölverschmierte Ruine aus Bisswunden und kleinen fehlenden Hautstücken. Ich war also gezwungen zu kriechen und bis ich eine geeignete Krücke fände würde das auch so bleiben. Die Metallgräser sahen dafür zwar stabil genug aus, waren aber zu hoch und – wie ich feststellen musste – auch viel zu fest mit dem Boden verwurzelt, um von einem Menschen daraus entfernt zu werden. Ich überdachte meine Optionen. Die einzige Möglichkeit auf Flucht und auf ein Überleben bestand in dem Katalog, der sich dummerweise nicht mehr in meinem Besitz befand. Soweit ich es mitbekommen hatte, war er auf irgendeinem seltsamen Fließband gelandet und wer weiß wohin transportiert worden, wenn er nicht schon längst im Bauch irgendeines Eisenmonstrums gelandet war. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ich in meinem Zustand wenig Aussicht hatte, mich durch dieses feindliche und fremdartige Terrain zu kämpfen und dann auch noch den Katalog zu finden, mal ganz zu schweigen davon, dass hinter der nächsten Seite wahrscheinlich kein freundliches Krankenhaus, sondern die nächste lebensfeindliche Hölle wartete. Aber ich wollte nicht so einfach aufgeben. Dafür hatte ich bereits zu viel überstanden und außerdem war da noch immer dieses Fernweh, das fast so sehr schmerzte wie meine Beine. Ich würde sicher irgendwann das Jenseits erkunden, aber zuvor musste ich noch alle Orte bereisen, die auf den schwarzen Seiten verzeichnet waren. Das musste ich einfach. Immerhin ein Umstand, den ich bemerkte als ich meine Umgebung genauer betrachtete, gab mir etwas Hoffnung. Ich hatte mich in meinem verzweifelten Überlebenskampf für das richtige Ufer des Ölflusses entschieden. Andernfalls hätte ich mich wohl gleich zum Sterben in den Fluss werfen können. So aber tat ich das einzige, was ich tun konnte. Ich bewegte mich kriechend durch das metallene Gras in die Richtung in die ich das Fließband vermutete und versuchte die Schmerzen in meinen Beinen zu ignorieren. Es klappte besser, als ich zunächst vermutet hatte. Zwar wurden meine Arme mit der Zeit schwer und die Anstrengung sorgte zusammen mit der warmen Luft dafür, dass mir bereits nach wenigen Minuten mein ölverschmiertes T-Shirt wie eine zweite Haut am Leib klebte, aber noch hielt ich mich tapfer. Das einzige was mir – neben meinen Verletzungen und dem Verbleib des Katalogs – wirklich Sorgen bereite, war, dass ich jeden Moment mit dem Angriff einer der metallenen Insekten oder Säugetieren rechnete. Falls man bei Ratten aus Stahl überhaupt von “Säugetieren” reden konnte. In einem Kampf wäre ich natürlich hoffnungslos unterlegen gewesen und die dünnen Metallgräser standen zwar recht dicht, aber dennoch so weit auseinander, dass man mich jede Kreatur mit zwei oder mehr Augen im Kopf sofort entdeckt hätte. Meine Sorge war nicht unbegründet. Zweimal sah ich fette, metallene Käfer an mir vorbeilaufen, die mit ihrem quietschenden, kreischenden Gang ein leises Fiepen in meinen Ohren erzeugten und den Boden ganz leicht vibrieren ließen. Beide Male stand ich Todesängste aus, während ich hilflos, erschöpft und mit brennenden Muskeln zwischen den Gräsern lag. Doch der erste Käfer – ein grünlich schillernder Skarabäus – ignorierte mich Gott sei Dank völlig und der zweite – ein mächtiger Hirschkäfer – warf mir zwar einen längeren Blick zu und drehte seinen geweihbewehrten Kopf für einige endlos erscheinende Sekunden in meine Richtung, aber letztlich zog auch er weiter. Beide schienen sie keine Lust auf Menschenfleisch zu verspüren. Die Gottesanbeterin, die ich kurz darauf traf, hatte zu diesen Dingen eine weitaus weniger pazifistische Einstellung. Bevor ich sie entdeckte, dachte ich noch, endlich eine Glückssträhne zu erleben. Nicht nur, dass ich durch die Gräser bereits den eigenartigen Fließbandfluss erblicken konnte, ich hatte auch noch einige abgebrochene Metallgräser entdeckt, von denen einer sogar die richtige Länge hatte, um mir als Stütze dienen zu können. Endlich konnte ich also humpeln, statt zu kriechen. Dann aber sah ich, wie die Gräser um mich sirrend in Schwingung gerieten und kurz darauf schob sich ein schlanker, vielgliedriger Körper mit einem bedrohlichen Dreieckskopf und sichelartigen Klauen in mein Blickfeld. Ein Blick in die kalten, Roboteraugen sagte mir, dass ich diesmal wirklich am Arsch sein würde. Ich hatte gerade noch Zeit mir mit der freien Hand einen weiteren der herumliegenden Grashalme zu schnappen, in der Hoffnung ihn als Waffe einsetzten zu können, als bereits eine der Sichelarme auf mich zuraste. Trotz meines Zustands schaffte ich es noch auszuweichen und sogar noch den Grashalm gegen die Klaue der Kreatur zu schlagen, aber die einzige Wirkung meines Angriffs bestand in einem hohlen, blechernen Dröhnen und darin, dass ich stolperte und der Länge nach auf den Boden fiel. Erneut schoss ein jäher, noch heftigerer Schmerz durch mein gebrochenes Fußgelenk und dieser Schmerz lähmte mich vollkommen. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war dabei zuzusehen, wie das Geschöpf mit seiner anderen Klaue ausholte, um meinen Schädel aufzuspießen. Ich hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass das dem Ungeheuer gelingen würde. Aber ich irrte mich. Kurz bevor ich von der Gottesanbeterin aufgespießt und verspeist werden konnte, erbebten die Grashalme erneut und diesmal viel heftiger. Dann griffen zwei rechenartige Klauen in den Körper des Stahlinsekts und zerrissen ihn wie Papier. Öliges Blut ergoss sich auf meinen ohnehin beschmutzten Körper bevor die Teile des Insekts einfach zur Seite geschleudert wurden. Kurz darauf ging das Wesen mit donnernden Schritten auf mich zu. Die Rechenhände griffen fast zärtlich unter meinem Leib, hoben mich hoch und trugen mich sanft wie ein Baby davon. Dann verlor ich das Bewusstsein. Als ich wieder erwachte, befand ich mich in einer Zelle mit rostroten, Gitterstäben. Über mir war eine hohe Decke, die an die Decke einer Fabrikhalle erinnerte. Es roch durchdringend nach Schweiß, Blut, Öl Eiter und Angst. Wie ich dem desolaten Zustand meiner Beine entnehmen konnte stammte so einiges dieser Gerüche von mir selbst. Dort wo meine Wunden durch die schwarzbraune Ölschicht schimmerten waren sie bereits eitrig und wahrscheinlich auch entzündet. Zusammen mit einem zwar schwachen, aber doch bereits deutlich wahrnehmbaren Fiebergefühl verhieß das gar nichts Gutes. Jenseits meiner Zelle sah ich Menschen, was so ziemlich das Letzte war, was ich hier zu sehen erwartet hätte. Zwei Frauen und einen Mann. Sie waren mit Eisenbändern und Draht auf metallenen Liegen festgeschnallt und schienen das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben. Vielleicht waren sie auch tot. Die drei sahen allesamt ziemlich wild und verwahrlost aus. Sie waren schmutzig, hatten verfilzte Haare und der Mann besaß einen langen, ungepflegten Bart. Ihr Alter schätzte ich auf Anfang dreißig, auch wenn sich das nicht genau sagen ließ. Auf einer vierten Liege lag eine weitere Person, bei der es sich zwar ebenfalls um einen Mann handelte, die ich aber zuerst gar nicht als Mensch erkannt hatte. Zwar sah ihr Körper vollkommen normal aus, aber vom Kopf des Mannes war nichts weiter geblieben als ein auseinandergefalteter Hautlappen und ein ganzer Haufen ölverschmierter Knochensplitter. Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas hatte den Schädel dieses bedauernswerten Mannes aufgebrochen und sein Gehirn herausgenommen als wäre es eine besonders köstliche Nuss. Magensäure stieg in mir hoch und den Gedanken daran, dass dies vielleicht irgendwann auch mein Schicksal sein würde, brachte mich schier um den Verstand. Ich zwang mich dennoch zur Ruhe und betrachtete den Raum genauer. Anders als die Deckenhöhe vielleicht vermuten ließ, war das Gefängnis selbst – oder worum auch immer es sich hierbei handelte – ziemlich klein. Bereits nach vielleicht zehn Metern endete der Raum an einer massiven Stahltür und auch in der Breite hatte er nicht viel mehr zu bieten. Allerdings entdeckte ich dennoch etwas Interessantes. In der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes befand sich eine weitere Zelle. In dieser gab es jedoch keine Gefangenen, sondern vielmehr einen ganzen Haufen von Gegenständen. Ich sah dort bronzene Ketten, silberne Broschen, aus Grashalmen gefertigte Speere und offenbar aus Metallblumen hergestellte Schilde. Sogar ein Helm, der dem Kopf einer metallenen Gottesanbeterin nachempfunden war – oder der womöglich sogar ein solcher Kopf war – lag dort herum. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich dabei um die Wertgegenstände der Menschen auf der Liege. Oder ihrer Vorgänger. Was aber noch viel wichtiger war, war ein Gegenstand, der auf den ersten Blick viel weniger glamourös aussah, als diese Ansammlung mystischer Artefakte, die auch aus einem Märchen hätte stammen können. Und doch war es wahrscheinlich wertvoller als all die anderen Dinge zusammen: Ein leicht zerknitter, profaner Prospekt der Firma “Endless Horizons”. Wilde Aufregung verdrängte meine Schmerzen und meine Verzweiflung. Ich hatte den Reisekatalog gefunden! Wenn ich ihn nur ihn meine Hände bekäme, wenn ich nur das nächste Wort würde lesen können, könnte ich entkommen. Allerdings lag er eindeutig außerhalb meiner Reichweite. Jedoch … “Hey!”, schrie ich den Gestalten auf ihren metallenen Liegen zu. “Lebt ihr noch? Ihr müsst mir helfen! Ihr müsst etwas für mich tun!” Natürlich war es eine Verzweiflungstat. Selbst wenn diese Menschen noch lebten, so waren sie ja festgeschnallt und mir damit keine sonderlich große Hilfe. Aber ich musste es einfach versuchen und sei es nur um … Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür so ruckartig als wäre sie von einer Panzerfaust getroffen worden und knallte scheppernd gegen die Wand. “Sie hören dich nicht!”, sagte eine blecherne, tiefe Stimme. Sie gehörte einem Wesen, welches jenen glich, die ich bereits Draußen im Maschinengarten gesehen hatte. Ein riesenhafter, rostroter Humanoid mit grotesken, rechenartigen Händen, dessen Kopf dem eines Menschen beinah perfekt nachempfunden war. Das Wesen kam mit stampfenden, blechernen Schritten direkt zu meiner Zelle und sah neugierig auf mich herab. Trotz seiner enormen Größe, die der Raum nur dank seiner ungewöhnlichen Deckenhöhe einigermaßen fassen konnte und seiner metallenen Haut, hatte er nichts von einem Automaten. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, als würde er atmen. Seine metallene Haut besaß feine Poren, aus denen an einigen Stellen öliger Schweiß trat und seine Lippen formten geschmeidig ein Lächeln, so als würde sich das Metall seiner Haut verflüssigen und dann sofort in der gewünschten Form erstarren. “Wer bist du? Und was hast du mit diesen Menschen vor?”, fragte ich, wobei ich ziemlich stolz darauf war, angesichts eines solchen Wesens und unter dem Einfluss des beginnenden Fiebers überhaupt Worte formulieren zu können. Das Geschöpf nickte anerkennend. “Neugier ist die wichtigste Voraussetzung für die Schaffung einer hoch entwickelten Kultur.” “Was?!”, fragte ich irritiert. “Nur neugierige Geschöpfe erheben sich aus dem Sumpf der Bedeutungslosigkeit bis hin zu den höchsten Kronen der Bäume der Weisheit”. “Antworte auf meine Fragen!”, rief ich wütend, was im Nachhinein gesehen und in meiner derzeitigen Lage durchaus als ein wenig tollkühn betrachtet werden könnte. Die bislang nur andeutungsweise sichtbaren Augen der Kreatur glühten auf und verflüssigten sich förmlich zu gelblich-roten Strudeln von denen eine solche Wärme ausging, dass ich sie trotz der Entfernung unangenehm in meinem Gesicht spürte. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass mich das Wesen nun zerschmettern würde. Aber stattdessen wurde sein Lächeln breiter. “Beharrlichkeit und Durchsetzungsvermögen sind ebenfalls sehr wichtig. Nur dadurch schlagen Pflanzen ihre Wurzeln selbst in den härtesten Boden und nur so entstehen wirklich große Werke. Beharrlichkeit wird belohnt. Und dein Lohn sollen Antworten sein.” Na endlich, dachte ich. “Mein Name ist. Aggaddonn. Ich bin ein Gärtner, wie auch meine Schwestern und Brüder. Wir sind die Behüter der Maschinengärten von Danq Qua. Ihr Gedeih und ihr Wachstum sind unsere Bestimmung. Diese ‘Menschen’, wie du sie nennst …” – er deutete auf den Mann und die Frauen, die auf den Liegen festgeschnallt waren – ” … sind ‘Qua Djanquen’ – Schänder der Gärten. Sie haben den Frieden dieses Ortes gebrochen und seine Pflanzen und Tiere geschändet. Dafür müssen sie bestraft werden.” “Warum haben sie das getan?”, fragte ich neugierig. Ehrlich gesagt könnte ich mir selbst wenig gute Gründe vorstellen mich dem Zorn solcher Kreaturen auszuliefern, zumal sich das Schicksal der ersten Diebe ja herumgesprochen haben sollte. “Niedrige Beweggründe. Gier, Status, Krieg. Die ‘Qua Djanquen’ leben in unzähligen primitiven Dörfern und Städten jenseits der Gärten und sie führen andauernd Krieg. Ein törichtes Verhalten, auch wenn es immerhin dafür sorgt, dass ihre Zahl nicht zu sehr wächst, denn sie vermehren sich schnell und zahlreich und reifen schnell heran. Normalerweise meiden wir den Kontakt mit ihnen und haben auch keinen Grund mit ihnen zu streiten. Eines Tages, wenn die Gärten ihre Länder beanspruchen werden, so wie sie letztlich alle Länder und alle Welten für sich beanspruchen, werden wir sie vernichten müssen. Aber bislang bieten diese Lande den Gärten noch ausreichend Platz. Wir könnten also eigentlich bis dahin in Frieden leben. Doch von Zeit zu Zeit verlangt es diese Barbaren nach Metall um sich gegenseitig besser und effektiver töten zu können oder um ihre Paläste und Städte zu schmücken und dann starten sie ihre Raubzüge. Manchmal sind sie erfolgreich, meistens jedoch fangen wir sie ein.” “Warum tut ihr das mit ihnen?” ich zeigte auf den Mann, dessen Hirn man entnommen hatte. “Gäbe es nicht schnellere Wege sie zu töten oder auch schmerzhaftere, wenn das eure Absicht ist?” Aggaddonn hob seine Rechenhand und tippte sich damit an den Kopf. “Sie verfügen über Intelligenz. Nicht, dass sie guten Gebrauch davon machen würden, aber sie wohnt ihnen dennoch Inne. Bevor der erste von uns von ihnen gekostet hat, waren wir nicht viel mehr als geistlose Automaten. Instinktgesteuerte Kreaturen, die die Gärten nur sehr begrenzt beschützen konnten. Wir konnten blind nach Angreifern schlagen, die sich den Pflanzen und Tieren genähert haben, aber es war einfach uns auszutricksen. Erst als der Erste von uns – wohl aus einem Reflex heraus – den Kopf eines Qua Djanquen verschlungen hatte, ist in ihm das Bewusstsein erwacht und er konnte seine Schwestern und Brüder anleiten es ihm gleichzutun. Inzwischen können wir planen. Wir können Strategien entwickeln. Und was noch wichtiger ist: Wir können endlich die Schönheit der Gärten in ihrer Gänze begreifen und erfahren. Wir haben sogar Gedichte und Lieder darüber geschrieben. Und wir haben auch die Struktur jener tausend verschiedenen Sprachen verstanden die die Qua Danquen sprechen, was auch der Grund ist, warum ich mich mit dir unterhalten kann. All dies wäre ohne das kostbare, graue Fleisch in den Köpfen dieser Barbaren nie möglich gewesen.” “Warum überfallt ihr sie dann nicht einfach und holt euch ihre Gehirne?”, fragte ich neugierig. Dieser fremde Konflikt schaffte es mich zu faszinieren und das bedeutete mir damals mehr als meine Schmerzen und sogar mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Auch wenn das schwer zu deuten war, so glaubte ich doch einen anerkennenden Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. “Die Neugier ist wirklich stark in dir. Das ist gut. Genau darauf hatte ich gehofft. Also will ich sie befriedigen. Es gibt eine Reihe von Gründen, aus denen wir sie nicht überfallen. Zum einen sind es viele von ihnen und nicht jeder von uns hat schon genügend Bewusstsein gesammelt, um ihnen geistig überlegen zu sein. Es wäre noch nicht sicher wie diese Schlacht ausgehen würde. Zum anderen gehören wir zu den Gärten. Sie sind unsere Kraft und unsere Aufgabe. Wenn wir sie eines Tages schlachten und ihren Verstand in uns aufnehmen, dann tun wir das in Anwesenheit der Blumen, Insekten und Tiere, für die wir verantwortlich sind. Dann – und erst dann – werden wir unseren Geist erweitern, bis seine Größe selbst die legendäre Weisheit der “Pflanzer” übertrifft. Jener Wesen, die all dies erschaffen haben. Und das ist erst der Anfang. Denn wie die Prophezeiungen der Pflanzer voraussagen, gibt es weitere Welten, in die wir und unser Gärten hineinwachsen können. Deine Anwesenheit hier beweist, das sie recht haben. Und wir werden einen Weg in diese Welten finden, dessen bin ich gewiss.” “Du weißt, dass ich keiner der Qua Danquen bin?”, fragte ich ihn ohne auf seine Weltherrschaftsfantasien einzugehen, die mich gleichwohl verstörten. Die Vorstellung von Maschinengärten, die nach und nach alle anderen Welten überwuchern, bereitete mir solches Unbehagen, dass meine anfängliche Neugier davon erstickt wurde. Unzählige ratternde, gleichförmige Zahnräder Anstelle von Wäldern, rostrote Himmel und Grasfelder voller riesiger Insekten, die Menschen aus ihren Häusern pflückten, Flüsse und Meere die sich mit Öl füllten, bis alles natürliche Leben darin qualvoll zugrunde gehen würde. Nein, ich musste nicht mehr darüber wissen. Was meine Fantasie mir erzählte, reichte mir vollkommen. “Ja.”, antwortete Aggaddonn. “So etwas spüre ich. Sonst hätte ich mich gar nicht erst mit dir unterhalten. Diese Frevler werden zumeist direkt von uns Bewusstlos gemacht, um ihren Widerstand zu brechen und sie zu fixieren. kurz darauf werden die Früchte ihrer Köpfe geerntet. Anfangs hatten wir noch mit ihnen gesprochen, aber da sie außer wirren Legenden, barbarischen Flüchen und lahmen Rechtfertigungen nicht viel von sich gegeben hatten, haben wir irgendwann damit aufgehört. Zudem erhalten wir zumindest einen Teil ihres dürftigen Wissens, wenn wir ihre Kopffrüchte ernten. Du aber bist anders. Du bist ein Weitgereister, du kommst aus den Welten jenseits von hier. Sage mir, wie ist dir dies gelungen?” Etwas in mir wehrte sich dagegen ihm die Wahrheit über meine Reisen zu erzählen, also erfand ich spontan eine Lüge. “Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber es muss im Schlaf geschehen sein. Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum … ich … ich ging einen langen, dunklen Gang entlang, während ich von bösartigen Schattenwesen verfolgt wurde und dann war da diese … diese Falltür, die plötzlich aufgetaucht ist, als sie mich beinah erreicht hatten. Durch die bin ich dann wohl hierher gelangt.” Aggaddonn betrachtete mich skeptisch und für einen schrecklichen Augenblick war ich mir sicher, dass er meine Lüge durchschaut hatte. Dass er den hastig von mir gestrickten Schleier aus Unwahrheit einfach mit seinem von Menschengehirnen künstlich aufgepumpten Verstand durchstoßen würde. Dann aber nickte er langsam. “Von Träumen habe ich gehört. Eine der wenigen interessanten Dinge von denen uns die Barbaren berichtet haben. Aber leider können wir nicht träumen, da wir auch nicht schlafen können. Bist du schon öfters in deinen Träumen gereist?” fragte er mich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. “Leider nein. Ich kann ich es nicht kontrollieren. Dieses Tor in andere Welten öffnet sich anscheinend nur dann, wenn es sich gerade öffnen will und bisher ist das noch nicht wieder geschehen.” “Gut.”, sagte Aggaddonn erleichtert, was mich mehr als ein wenig beunruhigte. Bevor ich aber intensiver darüber nachdenken konnte, stellte Aggaddonn eine weitere, gerade zu ehrfürchtig ausgesprochene Frage. “Gibt es dort, wo du herkommst auch Gärten?” “Ja.”, sagte ich nur. Aggaddonns Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Maske der Verzückung. “Wie sehen sie aus? Sprich weiter!” forderte er mich auf. “Nun, anders als hier. Sie sind grün und manchmal auch bunt und die Bienen sind viel kleiner und …” “Bei euch gibt es noch Nin-Qua?!”, fragte er gleichermaßen schockiert und wütend. Plötzlich spuckte Aggaddonn in einer Geste des Abscheus einen Klumpen flüssigen, heißen Metalls direkt in meine Zelle, die sich augenblicklich in den Boden hineinfraß. Einige Spritzer erreichten auch mein Bein und brannten sich in meine noch immer ölverschmierte Haut. Ich wollte aufschreien und mich beschweren, konnte mich aber noch beherrschen. Ich hielt es für das Beste ihn nicht zu reizen. Stattdessen fragte ich betont ruhig: “Was sind Nin-Qua?”. “Weichgärten. Giftig grüne Geschwüre auf dem Antlitz des Universums. Verrottende, stinkende Höllen, die wir restlos vernichtet glaubten. Du hast mein Mitgefühl, da du aus einer Welt kommst, in der sie noch existieren.” sagte Aggaddonn und fügte dann hinzu: “Aber keine Angst. Wir werden sie ausrotten. Wir werden sie ALLE ausrotten und den wahren Gärten die Herrschaft übergeben!” Dann verfiel er in eine seltsame, brütende Stille bei der seine Augen wieder zu angedeuteten Linien in einem unbewegten Gesicht wurden. “Wirst du mich freilassen?”, fragte ich vorsichtig. “Immerhin habe ich keiner Pflanze und keinem Tier in den Gärten irgendetwas zuleide getan.” Anders als du, was das betrifft, dachte ich. Allerdings hielt ich es für keine gute Idee darauf hinzuweisen. Aggaddon schwieg noch einen Moment, antwortete dann aber letztlich doch. “Das stimmt. Du hast keinen Schaden angerichtet …”, sagte er nachdenklich. Für einen Moment hielt ich den Atem an und erwartete das Urteil des gigantischen metallenen Richters, die Antwort, die darüber entscheiden würde, ob ich meine Reisen würde fortsetzen können. “… allerdings kann ich es nicht riskieren dich in Dank Qua frei herumlaufen zu lassen. Wer sagt mir, dass du dich nicht den Barbarben anschließt? Immerhin siehst du aus wie sie und ihre Ahnen waren es auch, die versucht haben die Nin-Qua zu beschützen, nur weil sie von deren stinkenden Früchten und Pflanzen abhängig waren und es abgelehnt haben sich stattdessen von ihresgleichen zu ernähren. Du könntest dich mit ihnen gegen uns verbünden. Nein, das Risiko ist zu hoch. Außerdem wäre es schändlich dein Potenzial nicht zu nutzen. Du bist ein weitaus eloquenterer Gesprächspartner als die Qua Danquen. Dein Gehirn wird einen von uns ein ganzes Stück klüger machen. Wer das sein wird, bestimmen wir, wie es bei uns Brauch ist, per Losverfahren. Derjenige wird am Morgen zu dir kommen und sich deines Gehirns annehmen.” Ich wurde kreidebleich, versuchte aber doch Ruhe zu bewahren. “Ich … Ich könnte hierbleiben. In dieser Zelle. Dann müsstet ihr mich nicht töten.”, schlug ich vor. Das wäre natürlich nicht besser. Selbst wenn ich nicht an meinen Verletzungen sterben sollte, würde ich nicht die Ewigkeit in dieser Zelle verbringen wollen. Aber vielleicht ergaben sich ja noch Gelegenheiten zur Flucht. “Nein. Ich kenne mich gut genug mit eurer Anatomie aus, um zu wissen, dass deine Verletzungen ohnehin zu deinem Tod führen werden. Und selbst wenn nicht: Hier drinnen kannst du dich nicht ernähren und auch wir können dich nicht versorgen. Die Qua Danquen ernähren sich inzwischen von Sonnenlicht und ihren zahlreichen Kindern. Aber selbst wenn du diese Fähigkeit auch beherrschst, hast du zu beidem hier keinen Zugang. Doch vor allem bist du ein Weitgereister und auch wenn du keine Kontrolle darüber besitzt, können wir es uns nicht erlauben auf die wundersame Fähigkeit zu Traumreisen zu verzichten, die sich in deinem Kopf versteckt. Wer weiß, vielleicht bist ja gerade du es, der unseren Gärten die Tore zu neuen Ländern öffnet. Es tut mir leid.” sagte er mit ehrlichem Bedauern in der dröhnenden Stimme. “Nein!” widersprach ich und stemmte mich gegen die wachsende Verzweiflung in meinem Inneren, während sich Tränen in meinen Augen ausbreiteten. “Das dürft ihr nicht!” Nun loderten die Feuerstrudel in Aggaddonns Augen weit heftiger auf als zuvor. Die Wärme versengte mir dieses Mal sogar meine Augenbrauen und verdampfte allen Schweiß und alle Tränen in meinem Gesicht. “Wir dürfen und wir tun alles, was die Gärten verlangen. Es ist nicht an dir dem zu widersprechen!” donnerte er mit ohrenbetäubender, dröhnender, wütender Stimme. Dann verschwand der Zorn aus seinem Gesicht und seine Stimme wurde wieder ruhiger, fast freundlich. “Und doch hast du keinen Grund dich zu grämen. Die Qua Danquen wecken wir auf, bevor wir die Frucht ihres Kopfes ernten, damit sie das Ausmaß ihres Frevels begreifen. Dir aber bleibt dieses Schicksal erspart. Du wirst nichts von der Ernte mitbekommen. Außerdem gewähre ich dir – schon aus Respekt vor deiner Neugier – einen letzten Wunsch.” Mit einem Mal kehrte meine Zuversicht zurück und eine geradezu verzweifelte Idee formte sich in meinem Kopf. “Es gibt da einen Gegenstand. Eine Art Buch. Du hast es mir abgenommen, als du mich gefunden hast. Es stammt nicht von hier, ist keine Beute aus den Gärten. Ich hätte es gern noch diese Nacht bei mir.” “Zu welchem Zweck willst du dieses Buch?”, fragte Aggaddonn neugierig, aber auch etwas misstrauisch. “Wir haben es uns angesehen und nichts als leere Seiten entdeckt.” Gott sei Dank, dachte ich, sie haben die beschriebenen Seiten übersehen. “Das Buch hat mir meine Mutter geschenkt, meine Erschafferin.” log ich. “Ich hätte gerne in meinen letzten Stunden etwas bei mir, das mich an sie erinnert.” Aggaddonn schien zu überlegen, abzuwägen. Seine rostrote Stirn legte sich in Falten. “Es nicht üblich Gefangenen ihren Besitz wieder auszuhändigen.”, sagte er leise – zumindest so leise wie es einem solchen Koloss möglich war. “Das mag sein. Aber es ist mein letzter Wunsch. Und Morgen, nach meinem Tod, könnt ihr damit doch ohnehin tun, was ihr wollt. Außerdem bin ich kein Frevler wie die anderen.” Eine Zeitlang wurde es still in diesem bizarren Gefängnis in dieser noch bizarreren Welt. Dann erklang erneut die Stimme des Metallriesen. “Das erscheint mir fair.”, sagte Aggaddonn schließlich. “Auch wenn ich diesen Wunsch nicht verstehen kann.” Er ging mit zwei donnernden Schritten zu der anderen Zelle und legte seine Rechenhände gegen die Gitterstäbe. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie auseinander, nahm den Katalog vorsichtig in seine seltsam geformte rechte Hand und bot ihn mir dar. “Hier sagte er. Ich hoffe, es spendet dir Trost.” sagte er. Mit aller Macht unterdrückte ich den Aufschrei der Erleichterung, der in meiner Brust heranwuchs. “Danke.”, sagte ich nur, griff dann durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch und pflückte den Katalog von “Endless Horizons” aus seiner Hand. Das Gefühl seiner inzwischen schon recht mitgenommenen Seiten zwischen meinen Fingern war das schönste, was ich mir in diesem Moment vorstellen konnte. Nach außen wirkte ich hingegen angemessen niedergeschlagen. Anscheinend so niedergeschlagen, dass Aggaddonn noch einmal in das Beutelager hineingriff und mir kurz darauf noch etwas anderes gab. An einem seiner Rechenfinger baumelte mein Rucksack. “Das gehörte dazu. Vielleicht willst du es auch bei dir haben.” “Danke!”, sagte ich wieder in einer wohldosierten Mischung aus Demut und Verzweiflung. “Nun kann ich mich angemessen auf mein Schicksal vorbereiten.” Die Tränen der Erleichterung, die nun aus meinen Augen flossen, sorgten sicher dafür, dass meine Darbietung glaubwürdiger wirkte. Aggaddonn nickte nur, bog die Eisenstäbe der Zelle wieder so perfekt in ihre Ausgangsposition, dass kein Unterschied mehr zu erkennen war und ging dann zur Tür. Bevor er mich verließ, sagte er noch: “Dir sollten noch etwa sieben Stunden bleiben, bevor deine Kopffrucht und die Früchte der drei anderen geerntet werden. Nutze diese Zeit gut.” sagte er. “Das werde ich.”, antwortete ich und versteckte mein Lächeln, indem ich den Kopf in meine Hände sinken ließ. Den Katalog hatte ich zuvor vorsichtig auf den Zellenboden gelegt. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte Aggaddonn noch in deutlich strengerem Ton hinzu. “Jede halbe Stunde wird jemand von uns nach dir sehen und dich aufwecken falls du schläfst, damit du nicht beginnst zu träumen. Wir wollen nicht riskieren, dass du und dein Wissen uns entkommen.” Danach ließ er mich endlich allein und ging mit donnernden Schritten davon. Ich wartete sicher noch gut zehn Minuten, dann schlug ich die nächste beschriebene schwarze Seite in meinem kostbaren Katalog auf. “Hyronanin” lautete das Wort. Doch von dieser Reise und davon, wie ich sie überlebte, werde ich ein anderes Mal berichten. Ich höre auf zu schreiben. Meine Finger schmerzen leicht von der Benutzung des ungewohnten – und ziemlich widerlichen – Schreibgeräts. Erschüttert realisiere ich, dass ich mich ganz in der Niederschrift meiner Erfahrungen verloren und meine Umgebung völlig außer Acht gelassen habe. Allein der Gedanken daran, dass jemand den Katalog entdecken und womöglich zerstören könnte, setzt all meine Nerven unter Strom. Halb erwarte ich, bereits von IHR und den anderen umzingelt zu sein und – sobald ich erst den Kopf heben würde – in kalte Facettenaugen zu blicken, die in verstörend menschlichen Gesichtern ruhen. Aber als ich aufblicke, bin ich nach wie vor allein. Erleichtert lege ich das Käferstück wieder zurück auf den ausgelutschten Haufen. Dann setze ich mich wieder auf unser gemeinsames Bett, blättere gedankenverloren in meinen frisch aufgeschriebenen Aufzeichnungen und frage mich, ob Aggaddonn auch ohne mich einen Weg finden wird seine ratternden Gärten in alle Welten hineinwachsen zu lassen. Würde ich – wenn ich lang genug hierbliebe – mitbekommen, wie die Zahnradblumen und stählernen Gottesanbeterinnen IHREN Stock verdrängen und selbst die gewaltigen Prädatoren dort Draußen überrennen? Und würden auch meine Eltern und mein kleines Heimatdorf irgendwann gezwungen sein, sich gegenseitig zu fressen, um nicht zu verhungern, weil es keine einzige normale Pflanze mehr in ihrer Welt gibt? Würden die öligen Flüsse in alle Meere, Seen und Flüsse meiner Heimatwelt strömen, alles Leben darin ersticken und sie letzten Endes in düstere Ströme voller bissiger Metallungeheuer verwandeln? Diese Fragen stimmen mich ängstlich und traurig zugleich und sie treffen mich umso härter, da ich nie darüber nachgedacht habe. Bislang schien immer nur die nächste Reise zu zählen. Doch auch wenn ich noch lange darüber nachdenke, erreiche ich damit ohnehin nichs als mein Elend zu vergrößern. Wie soll ich auch eine Antwort auf eine solche Frage entdecken, hier in einer stickigen Insektenhöhle am Ende des Universums? Als SIE mit weiteren zappelnden Käfern im Schlepptau in unsere Höhle zurückkehrt, ist der Katalog samt meiner Aufzeichnungen bereits wieder sorgsam verstaut, ohne das ich der wachsenden Versuchung erlegen bin zu meinem letzten Reiseziel aufzubrechen. Ich versuch meine Angst und mein seltsames Gefühl von Schuld (so als hätte ich sie hintergangen, was natürlich absurd ist) zu verdrängen. Und anscheinend gelingt es mir. Denn auch wenn sie mich länger und intensiver beschnuppert als sonst, beruhigt sie sich am Ende wieder und setzt sich zu mir aufs Bett. Sogar den fast schon obligatorischen Kuss muss ich über mich ergehen lassen. Dann verzehren wir wie schon tausend Male zuvor unser grauenhafte Mahl aus noch lebenden Käfern (von dem ich nun immerhin weiß, dass sie auch einem anderen Zweck dienen können) und als SIE dann die charakteristischen Laute für unser Paarungsritual erklingen lässt, als mein williger Körper diesem Ruf notgedrungen folgt und sich mit ihrem klickenden, ruckenden und zuckenden Leib vereinigt, fliehen meine Gedanken nach Hyronanin. An jenen von Seuchen und Krankheit geplagten Ort, der noch schrecklicher war als Dank Qua oder der Ort, an dem ich mich nun befinde, der aber einen entscheidenden Vorteil besitzt: Er ist bereits Geschichte. Und nun weiß ich, dass ich auch diese Geschichte aufschreiben werde. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas